


Indulge

by SaltySapphic



Series: Brotherly Lust [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Morals aren't going to stop Hajime from yearning for his twin, he may as well indulge
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Brotherly Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Izuru isn't really in the fic, it's just Hajime thinking about them.
> 
> This is the first thing I've finished in a while, sorry it's so short
> 
> Edit: used to be titled "Brotherly Lust", but I changed the title as I wanted to add it to a series with that name

Izuru is unfairly pretty, Hajime thinks. He's not jealous of his twin, of course not.

No; he wants them. Craves them.

He can't help but think of their thin, but oh so pretty lips; imagining them swollen from kisses and bites, glossy with spit. He wants to see that red lipstick they wear smeared across their cheeks and his cock while their mascara runs down their face. He wants to see them look up at him with tears in their eyes as they struggle to take his cock down their throat.

Hajime bites his knuckles to muffle a groan, looking over and just barely making out Izuru's sleeping form on the other side of the dark room.

He really shouldn't be doing this, but the image of Izuru being taken apart by his hands and his lips and his cock is too much.

Carefully, he lifts his hips and pushes down his pants just enough to pull out his cock, biting down on his hand even harder when he wraps his fingers around himself.

The idea of Izuru on their knees with messed up makeup and teary eyes is the one Hajime focuses on.

Hajime imagines them obedient in the scenario. Maybe they were pliant from the beginning, or maybe Hajime fucked the fight out of them.

Right now, Hajime doesn't really care about the specifics, he just imagines roughly gripping onto their long, soft hair and using it as leverage to hold them still while fucking harshly into their throat.

Izuru would moan at the rough treatment and look up at Hajime with wide, shocked, wet eyes as they hold onto Hajime's thighs to keep steady.

Maybe they would be squeezing, or scrabbling for purchase.

Hajime would call them a good boy, and their eyes would roll back as they shake with pleasure.

Hajime groans low in his throat as he feels himself growing close, moving his blankets out of the way and hurriedly grabbing tissues from his bedside table just in time.

He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, wishing he was cumming all over his twin's pretty face instead of into a tissue.

Ideally, he would let the first shot of cum shoot down their throat, before using their hair to yank them back and finish on their face.

Hajime takes a deep breath, looking over once more at their twin, making sure he didn't wake them up, before quietly cleaning up.

He rolls over and goes to sleep, knowing he's going to feel extremely guilty in the morning, just as he does every time he cums to the thought of fucking his younger twin.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding more to this, but I couldn't really find a good way to flow into the next part. 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
